


The Wolf Plushie is Alive (Revised)

by cathrarina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, F/F, Family OC, M/M, Sweet!Stiles, pervert!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrarina/pseuds/cathrarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I smell it," it says darkly. I can feel darkness bursting from its teeth. I know that somehow I had just crossed some line it made, and my accusation proved by its statement, "back off," it growls.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know what to answer; I never talked with a talking plushie before, "what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plushie Wants Me Dead

"I smell it," It says darkly, I can feel darkness bursting right from its teeth. I know that somehow I crossed some line it made, and my accusation proved by its statement, "back off." It growls fiercely, eyes fixed on me.

I don't know what to answer; I never talked with a talking plushie before, "What?"

"I don't like you," it says, "stay away from Stiles."

"Why?" I ask.

It looked at me intently, as if seeing me inside out with those sharp eyes. Red light glowing from it only adds up its intimidation look. "I can smell your fishy intention."

"What?" I gazed at it, slightly backing off. "I- I don't!"

"You sure are cocky for boy next door," it keeps on growling, "I can smell the lewd smell you produce ten feet from here!"

Well, it can't be anymore obvious. Watching from my behavior, one don’t need super sensitive nose to know that the reason I get close to Stiles mostly based on ulterior motives. But, I feel the need to be on top of the things, so instead, I growls back at it, "I will not back off."

It positioned itself, feet holding the ground, ready to attack. After a moment of quiet, it leaps forward to my side and makes me fall on my front. Despite its small figure, it's strong enough to keep me on the ground while locking my hand at my back with its feet.

After several growling and swearing, it suddenly stopped, positioned like how it used to. That when I realize that Stiles is already back with some snacks and drinks, mouth gaped a little at the scene where I'm lying while his plushie placed right on my back.

"What happened?" He asks.

I'm about to answer that I just quarrelling with his plushie. But, it hits me a second before, that either he will think I'm a weirdo or he will hate me for being an adversary of love with his own plushie.

"Nothing, it just," I says, rolling my head out to find passable reason, "I love plushie. We are doing piggy-back ride right now."

I can see the death flag is rising for our not-even-started relationship. Hoping that my dad still willing to send me to Australia if I take care of his ranch. He gazed when I'm about to prepare going home in the most miserable state. I am right behind the door until all of sudden, a small figure of hands hug me tight; it is so short and small that it even can't cover my whole waist.

"You are so huggy, you are just like plushie yourself." He says dreamingly, head rested on my back. His cheek feels so warm and nice. In a way, I'm scared about his good-natured personality. Which in some way made me think that he will get raped someday, and if it were to happen, I wish I'm there to join. No. I mean to save him from a miserable, traumatizing event. Or, whichever come first.

Instead of jump on him. I grab his hand strongly enough that he flinched a little. But, just as nice as he is, he endure it so I can realize that and weaken my grip a little. After several second later, hesitating to say whatever is there to say about my feeling. I choose to let his hand go.

"Uhm… sorry." He says, "It just. I have a habit to hug, especially huggy person like you. Perhaps you're not fine with that."

"No, that's not why…" My mouth just won't say the damn thing. After several moments awkwardly trying to make out the words, I instead ask him, "Why am I huggy?"

"It your wolfish face and your huge body. All the thing I want to do with you is hugging you when I'm asleep." he says. So purely that it takes long before I could spin it and make it sounds dirty.

If this room weren't a torturing room, I don't know what else to call it, a room which has a person I love and a person, thing I scared of.

"Drop dead." I heard that growling voice again, must be that talking plushie again, smelling whatever smell I produce for its disgust.

Stiles seems to not hear a thing, maybe because all he does now is eating away every snack he just brought. He eats it with carefree face that I thought he brought it only for himself. His face shows bliss which make me restraint myself to ask if I can get some.

Instead of asking if that were the case. I ask, "Is it that good?"

"Huh?" His face fall and his mouth suddenly stop eating. Surprised to find that he is about to eat the last bite of the last snack. "I'm sorry." He says ruefully that make me feel bad for him to ask the question.

"No, I only mean it to ask." I say. Stiles still look a little disappointed though I tell him that I am not that hungry. My flag raised since being as he is are just so my taste, though.

After trying to make me to eat the last bite of the snack, which make me feel terrible but I happily take from his hand, he asks me, "Want me to get another? We have too many, since my dad always has it stocked for me. He is a pretty much old dear that sometimes I feel he is spoiling me too much. After several time asking him to stop the habit of buying me too many sweets, I got him to say yes. After then, I try to make some sweet myself." He adds, "Well, he still stocked it secretly behind my back, sometimes I wonder if he think I don't know that since we never out of sweet."

I shrug while trying to help myself with the smile on his face, contain myself with Stiles' latest fact, honestly I'm not much of a sweet fan, but the idea of that hand put an effort to make it make it taste so nice. He then go to take another after I approve that I want them. Several minutes later he already back with sweets."

"Better help yourself fast before I get my hand on it." He giggles and then added, "Again."

I need to get a medical check-up right after to make sure I'm not getting any diabetes.

He holds his wolf plushie comfortably while sitting cross-legged. That threatening doll back then has completely changed to be an adorable plushie in his hug.

"You two resemble so much." Stiles states.

"What?"

"I mean, you have a wolfish look, just like him," he says while holding that plushie up, "See?"

I don't know much about my own appearance since I don't look at mirror much.

I shake my head, and he says, "Really? I think you two are. You look wolfish, dark and…" he comes closer to me, "huggy." He says while jumping cheerfully and squeeze me.

I feel a fresh blood dripping from my nose. It flow quickly and thick, after then my head suddenly feel heavy.

Stiles pushes me since I lean my weight to him, but he still hold me. "What? Why are your body so cold all of sudden? Are you sick?" He asks. And that when I fell unconscious

* * *

 

My head feel a little dizzy. All I can see now is a black creature filling my sight as I open up my eyes, and there I thought I am going to heaven after all my sourly life without any happiness and dead right after when I found one.

After putting myself together, I know that I’m still alive. I don’t know though, whether to be happy to see that plushie once again or dejected that my first image after being unconscious is not an angel, preferably Stiles.

His eyes looked at me closely, close enough for my discomfort. "Haven't I told you to back off?" He says coldly. I can only think of how that threat could give me a shiver despite my spinning head. "I have already warned you." His eyes glowing brightly even, I could almost see a demon before him freezing back.

"Wake up already?" Stiles asks from behind the door.

"Yes." I answer. Though my heart still beats a little faster after what just happened, "What was happening to me?"

"Your nose was bleeding; you must feel a little fuzzy since you lost a lot." He says while holding my hand in case I am falling.

What? Nosebleed? It down at me that I just reach a new low for being a pervert.

"You are soft for someone so big." He states, and then look at a place I think was the place I fainted. "But you loss so much that I don't think you will be able to stand up already." He pauses, look like thinking something before smile arise from his face. "You are weak yet strong." He says, merrily for his new discovery.

God, is it some kind of test? I hope it's not since if it is then I had fail before it even begin.

"Don't you see? You both just resemble too much," he continues, "Wolf has strong appearance, but if you pay close attention to them, they have a soft heart which make them never prey on bunny or squirrel."

No. It do eat squirrel and bunny, one could say it eat everything so long it has flesh. About the heart part, I think they are not as soft enough to feeling anything to its prey before gorging over their flesh. I look at him while he keeps on about wolf this and that, the resemblance of wolf and me, and about universe of wolf. I see that he has this wolfcon with him. And I can’t help feeling happy that he has them, since my 'sourwolf' title come out not for naught.

I lost at the sight of him keep on and on his world. He radiate some kind of sweetness that make me happy just by seeing him.

And then he suddenly stop talking. "Hey? Are you actually listening?" He asks. Face suddenly hard.

"No." I answers, "I mean, yes,"

"Really?" He frowns, or trying to, looks at me suspiciously but fail. "What do you thing about that? Is it yes or no?"

What? I can't remember anything about what he just said.

"Yes. Of course." I answer picking anything on the top of my mind.

"Really!" He shouts cheerily and then squeeze me, "You are my first friend in this town."

* * *

 

Well, at least I am now a step closer to be his boyfriend. A step closer. And then I remember what my grandpa said when I was only a child.

"One never knows the length of a step."

A feet, a yard maybe. Hell, it might take a thousand miles. And I don't think it matters anyway.

Well, maybe being a friend is not that bad after all. Just for a while, though. Before he confesses that he loves me too. That or when I get to jump on him.

After studying about my condition, I feel certain that I am between a threat of a blood in my nose and a snarling wolf right behind my back.

"I have warned you." He glares at me.

"What is this warning you keep yapping on about anyway? Your threat is no longer work on me." I growls back at him since I have reached my limit.

"Why can't you hear me?" He keeps prattling on.

I love him, I want to answer him. But it would be too cheesy even for an answer for a plushie. So, instead I answer, "It's not your business."

He halts all of sudden. And that when I study the magic behind this talking plushie.

After seconds, as what I expected, Stiles has come back. He changed his clothes. He is now wearing a jacket bigger than his size with the sleeves almost cover his palm. With jeans. I know my jaw slacked since I feel a little numb around my cheeks, but the sight is too something even for me to shut it back.

His eyes looking down despondently for reason I don't now until he states, "Well, this clothes is quite... lame. But, this is my favorite clothe." He tells me, "Or, should I change my clothes?"

It already down to me that this is what they called a date, before he pinched me at my cheek to reality.

"Don't you remember what we should be doing right now?" He asks, and I really don't remember. Nothing really gets into my mind beside his red jacket right now. I shake my head, he then pinch me harder. "You promise me to introduce me with your friend." He pouts.

_What? Do I?_ I don't remember anything a moment ago, and then I just get that I nod at everything he says like a tamed dog.

This is not good. The last thing I want to do with him is bringing him to my friend. Since I know better that taking him to them is like putting him into a lion cage, I try to convince him by giving him lame reasons. Like they are not quite normal or annoying. His answers, "It must be because they are interesting." And that make him want to meet them even more. Seriously, it like he has some kind of superpower called 'don't say no to me'.

His mind already dead set. I attempting to buy myself some time by eating the sweet slowly, half for my empty stomach and half for seeing his reluctant face which is puffing filled with impatient and cuteness.

After second-thought-ing the idea for the hundredth time and done with the sweet, I agree to take him to my friend.

* * *

 

"Hey." Allison greet us warmly and then looked at Stiles meaningfully. "Are you Derek's girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped after taking the direct hit right to my chest. Before I even realize it, Lydia already snatch Stiles to her lap,  Apparently Stiles is at the perfect size for her to hug, her head rested on the top of his head, while arm covering him from his shoulder to his stomach.

Stiles face only look strangely quizzical if not cute at her treatment though. As for the question, he is like someone just asked him what to eat for lunch and he still doesn't know what he want to eat. In retrospect, I never pay much attention to the girls, put less for the liking same-sex part, they are not much for being focused on. Except maybe that Scott and Jackson has been liking them for over century.

"Well, I don't know about the girl part, but I do is his friend." He answers. I says thank you under my breath mostly for his personality.

To tell what just happen, I was agreeing to take him. I think that maybe if I just take him to the girls it would be just fine. The best part, pay more attention at the best, and only, is that Stiles give me a soft peck in the cheek, I may not know the reason, but at the time my head only revolve on that part. SO, point being, it has become impossible for me to reject any of his proposal.

"Not fair, Derek. I want him as my girlfriend too!" Lydia says all of sudden. Eyes glaring at me resentfully like I just stole something from her.

This time Stiles look perplexed with what Lydia just said. I make a mental note to kill her early on if I can't make it sure that Stiles not get it wrong later on.

"I'm dead jealous here." Lydia says. Eyes fixed on Stiles. "I mean look at this thing with the fluffy jacket and thos- those freckles! He is too perfect for you, Derek!"

Lydia, a strawberry blonde that once my girlfriend. After a few mistakes ago, we both broke up consenting our own sexual orientation is just not met. My first impression on her is just that she is a witty person, with brain. And with the time going, I realized that I was right, minus the brain and add the mouth, you got the real image there. And add that she is the real sadist, maybe only masochist side that made us together back then.

She is now with Allison, a goddess of smile. Or, just goddess. She has dignity and just like Lydia, appearance of wit. But, it hits me that she is fell head over heels to Lydia. It's not hard to see since Lydia always have her running on her order. It dawns to me that they look more like a queen with her peasant instead of a lover. Or, maybe they are, I don't know myself.

"Me too." Allison says sheepishly when Lydia has stopped her. "Want him as my girlfriend."

This is getting out of hand so I about to put an end to this queer show.

"Enough with this nonsense!" I roared down, silencing every each thing that about to come out of Lydia's mouth.

That when i just know how it-her trap-actually works on this thing', but I was too late and this is what happened:

They three halted. Like there was a thunder and, there is varying expression from shocked to frightened, until I see tears threatening to break on Stiles' face. That when Lydia working it on since she already look composed on the shock.

"Hey, Derek! What kind of a guy make his girlfriend cry on his first date!?" Lydia says after knowing it is the right moment. "If you can't keep him well then just let me have him."

There is another awkward silence.

"Or me." Allison says holding Stiles cheeks.

I glare at they both, but they two already busy candying Stiles.

"Well, Stiles you can leave your useless, and quite scary... I mean, scratch that, he is pretty scary boyfriend anytime and let me take care of you if you want." Lydia nags at me while hugging him. "Do you want cake?"

He nod eyes still wet with tears. He seems still eager enough to eat anything sweet though. Whatever the situation is.

"Allison, go grab some cake at the fridge." Lydia orders her like a queen to her slave. Allison seems unconcerned about that though, since she look cheerful when she is about to take the cake.

After several minutes. Allison has already back with a two-level cake with chocolate and cream, kind of dreamy cake that make Stiles in danger of drooling anytime soon.

"Well, you see. I've got that many admirers all around the town." She deflects my look which say 'So, you?'. "They keep giving me those things I don’t need. Oh well, thanks to them, my cute Stiles can eat happily and could just forget his stupid boyfriend."

"Can I eat it whole?" Stiles asks. Poor thing is really drooling right now.

"Yes, eat it whole if you want." Lydia says. "I don't want any sourwolf to eat any of it, though." She shoot me a dirty look. Satisfied that she just win him over.

"I don't need it." I snarls at her. And that's the truth since I had Stiles' sweet a while ago and that is more than amount of sweet I usually have.

He really eat it whole for my amazement. And what make me more surprised, he looks still hungry enough to eat another whole cake.

Lydia see that in his eyes. "Allison, our Stiles need another cake." Lydia yells. Allison obeyingly grab another cake, this time it strawberry flavored with sprinkles and cream. He eat it. Still want another. Allison take another cake. It happen repeatedly until fifth cake, the number where Stiles look satisfied and can't hold anymore cake, though he eat the last one until the last bite.

"Well," Lydia huffs seeing Stiles rubbing his stomach. "Look, his tummy is bigger now. What do you think Allison? Should we eat him now?"

They both laughed. And then proceed to bite him on his hand. "He must be made of something delicious and sweet." Lydia grins. "I can taste peppermint."

"You are right." Allison agreed, "His meat is so tender too."

Stiles try to stop them, but since he is laughing so hard at the ticklish bite, it doesn't convince them to.

I feel a pang of jealousy, since in a way, I can't do it to him, yet.

I look at them, and can't help gazing at Stiles more, since in my eyes, he is the one who dazzling the most.

After they stop, Lydia look like got another idea. She whispered something unintelligible to Allison and then look at me with one of her dirty look. Allison get Stiles attention by giving him another round of biting, that when Lydia kicked me out from the room. "Get out! We are going to have a girl talks here."

"What?!" I try to resist anything she try to do that come out of her right mind.

"Only girls allowed here, so a guy, especially someone who just make a girl cry, is a no-no." She force the door to close and have me locked outside the room.

After several useless attempt to get myself in, I give up. I am feeling worried that they may do something weird with him, I end up walking in front of the room's door.

I can hear them laughing and chattering away. After ten minutes I spent about, I decide to get out of the house before I explode.

A cool breeze brush my neck despite the leather jacket I wear, just realize that the autumn is about to end, wondering if this winter will get so cold.

Without Stiles, somehow I begin to notice everything going on around me again. Brownish leaves falling to the ground. Sky that show no sign of raining nor sun, only shady dark gray cloud.

I hate to being poetic but I see Stiles at every each of them. Like the falling leaves.There, they remind me of his light chestnut hair. The wind. There, reminding me the sound of him blowing cookie crumbles of his shirt instead of brushing them off. The cloud. There, remind me of how soft his red jacket could feel when it accidentally bumped to my skin.

If asked, a thing that I notice firstly when I met him was his freckles. Not the most pretty part of his face, I know. But, it has this quality of distracting me every time he talk. Like, it make you want to connect the dot and see what it made.

Until my body react badly to the temperature, which now giving me some hypothermia, I start to move again. This time I think I will just walk to Scott's since his house is close enough from here.

While on the way, I think. It is my favorite thing when I am alone and don't have anything to do. I do it everyday. A daily train of thought to feed my brain.

Like, maybe no one expect this from a big muscled guy that always look cool himself, but I have a cold-sensitive skin. Well, you don't expect a guy with such skin strolling the street without any leather jacket on, even on summer. I don't have them for style. Though to be honest, it is half part of the reason. Sounds stereotypical, but I agree with the fashion statement which say that a guy with scary face should stick with black stuff while other with cute face should be glued with light-colored one.

In my way I found Scott was looking intently at his own mailbox, like a mail is sent by warp and not from a postman.

I am not one with light feet, so my step startled him. "Uwa!" He blinked, "Oh, it's you Derek. I haven't seen you around for five hours, whatcha doing?"

Something from him remind me of Allison, if not his hopeless crush with her since the news going that she is with Lydia, it his languid face. "I haven't been standing outside looking at my own mailbox." I answers him unconcerned since the wind has freeze my face.

He laughed at it, perhaps that what make me still having him as company. He is still annoying alright, but for some reason it nice to have him around, maybe because that he . "Well, I've a good reason for this one."

"How about tell me that inside."

"Good enough."

Once inside, I am feeling grateful since I can feel my toes again. Sounds exaggerated since it only autumn. Well, you never see me around when it's snowing, _guess what?_

I have a moment of blissfulness first when I put my feet under kotatsu, sounds weird, but not at Scott house, his whole family is fans of Japan, his father collect figures, his mother love their clothes and all his sibling love anime and manga, as for Scott, he is full-blown otaku.

Since I was the one who bringing it up, I feel obligated to ask him again, "So why you standing outside watching the mailbox again?"

"I was reading this manga, er, comic, and there is this part where a girl suddenly come out of the mailbox." He answers. I don't think I want to hear the whole reason so I just fold my hands and lean my head to them, trying to look uninterested. "You are the one who ask."

Not that I'm uninterested with Japanese culture, but when I talk with Scott, things that come out from his mouth only about the girls, sometime boys, and not something appreciative nor appropriated. Well, I am the one to talk, since I just try to jump on someone I just met this morning. That's when it hit me.

"Scott, have you know that you have a new neighbor?" I asks.

"Well, yes. I know it since two weeks ago from Jackson, but when he tell me that he is not Japanese, and add that they are only consist of a father and his son, I lost interest immediately." He answers vacantly.

Jackson. Whittemore's publishing house. Well known for their rather hastened news that you have to pick yourself which part that telling the truth. Beacon Hills is quite an isolated place, we have no shopping district nor entertainment, that even loathsome things are welcome for its citizen enjoyment as long it interesting.

"What else Jackson tell you?" I asks him.

"Not much. Things like that their family is not a sunny family since they never seen come out. Some try to have a welcome party for them but no one there to let them in." He frowns, try to recall another thing Jackson told him, "they end up having party for a homeless guy who on his tenth anniversary for being homeless."

That sounds weird. From Stiles story, I could only imagine a nice old guy on his late fifty with warm personality, caring and loving. I mean, there is no way a guy with cold personality could raise him to be that sweet and hearty, not to mention having sweet always stocked for him.

I really want to believe that the news only hoax, but I know that I just know a little about Stiles that I could not tell that it is. Something has been bothering me since then.

The clock show that I have been here for two hours. I couldn't help being worried about Stiles. "I have got to go," I tells Scott while getting my feet out of the warm table.

He seems to see my concerned face, rather being interrogating he then asks, "Where to?"

"To Lydia's." I answer him rather hastily.

"I am going too." He says and prepare himself with sweater and beanie.

Not the one to reject company on this one, I let him follow me to her house. This time, my anxious feeling win out that my skin even forget that it's cold outside. About to open the door, the feeling has grown so big that I feel nervous.

 

"Well, Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese, yay!
> 
> I revised the chapter one since I just read it all over again and, wow, you must think how much of a beginner I am, and the truth is, I really am.  
> My goal for now is revising the remaining chapter and then continue the next chapter. Don't worry since I only revise the style and the wording, I will not change the story plot. The remaining chapter will be like another draft.
> 
> As for Japanese reference, better see below:
> 
> Kotatsu (based on wikipedia): A kotatsu (炬燵) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotatsu)
> 
> Otaku : someone who is obsessed partly or whole with Japanese culture or its entertainment.


	2. The Plushie Wants Me to Help

"Well, hello." Allison says.

"Derek," Lydia glare at me. "Ain't I tell you too get out!?"

 

I can't put my attention to anything else beside the person who is standing that I just saw after I open the door.

The skin is pale sweet. The hair is long and brown. The lips is perfect pink. And most of all, the freckles. The freckles.

 

"Stiles?" I says.

The person raise her head. He look at me, a sign of quizzical smile clearly shown on his face. "How is it Derek?" He asks while twirling off his skirt as what Lydia has signed him with her finger. "Lydia and Allison said that I look good on this."

 

He look really confused himself, though. But, for my taste, it does really add up almost everything. I can feel that my cheeks blushed pretty hard and my face boiling. My brain command that all of my blood to go right to my dick.

"I do cosplaying. They look good on me, anyway." She answers my stare.

 

I hate to say it, but Lydia has done a great job and I feel really thankful for her, perhaps I will let her for what happen back then.

"Hey! Stop drooling over our magnificent job, brainless." She nags. "You will ruin his touch-up. Like, seriously, men these days."

Or not.

"Well, he is pretty at the first place. There is something about him that me couldn't help but thinking how he will look with some baby powder here and lip gloss there. And, voila. You see it for yourself." Allison smiled. I look once again at Stiles, he is so pretty and dazzling with skirt, though he manage to keep his red jacket. "I still want him as my girlfriend, you know."

"What!?" Scott says slack-jawed, looking as if someone just stabbed him on his chest.

"No kidding, Argent! I already take him as my girlfriend, I call for firsties." Lydia rattles. "You better stop before I end this fragile friendship of us."

"Well." Allison answers, "You see that I won’t give up on him even if our friendship on the stake. But I think it would be useless."

They both looking at me, Lydia is glaring at me with skin scalding look. Eyes on the little thing that hugging me right now.

"I can explain it." I answer the unspoken question.

Lydia rolled her eyes and says, "At least I have you." Lydia lowered his face. Leaning to Allison shoulder and then sighs, they both laughed at the thought.

"What about me? Don't I have anyone here?" Scott helplessly says and moved closer to Allison.

Lydia throws a pillow at him, "You get no one." The pillow hit him right at his face. He held the pillow and then looked at Allison right at her eyes.

His lost-puppy looks make Allison's heart, as nice as she is, touched. "Oh, silly Scott," she says radiantly, "don't you have Jackson?"

To make a heart broken without breaking a sweat and still unaware of it must be one of Allison specialty. No evil intention in her voice only adds for the pain that now is killing Scott inside out.

The person himself looks like falling down to the deepest gap in his heart. It will take long for him to recover from that, I thought to myself.

 

"Good job, Allison." Lydia mildly poking at Scott's soulless body, "that's what I call easy kill." She says to Allison and then glaring at me. "One dead. One more to go."

"Let me see you try." I say scornfully.

She smoothly pulled a knife out of nowhere from behind her back. And that's when I just get where they get to call her 'sourceful'.

"Get ready!" She yells.

 

I pull Stiles hand at the sight tightly and rushed as fast as I could.

* * *

 

"I will kill you for real this time." The plushie glowers wrathfully, "you are perfect example for a hairy paedophile that make a teenage boy wear a girl dress and make up his face for your own sick pleasure."

"I am not," I answer, annoyed with continuous flying false statement, "it's my friend, Lydia who did it."

"Oh." He says, "I will still kill you." And then freeze back.

 

Stiles back to the room, face already clean from any baby powder and put on his usual clothes. I feel a little disappointed at the sight. But after looking at him again, he is better look that way, after all.

"That was fun Derek," Stiles says cheerfully. Well, anything for that smile, I thought to myself. They must had a nice chat back then, since his smile is glowing with genuine happiness. He then hold my hand and tiptoe on his feet, "I am glad that I met you." He says and then plant a kiss to my cheek.

My face suddenly feel pretty hot and I fell unconscious, again.

* * *

 

The room is dark, I couldn't see a thing aside from the clock that glowing in the dark. I see that it’s already six. I am still lying down on his bed. I take as much air from Stiles's room sweet scent, and hear busy step coming from outside. It must be Stiles that preparing dinner.

I am surprised when a pair of glowing red eyes suddenly leaps onto my chest looking at me resentfully. He growls lowly.

"Great to know that I'm not the only one who want your dead." The wolf plushie already on my chest. His eyes stopped at the place where I was bleeding at my nose. "I can see you lying on the coffin already."

 

I try to absorb what he just said, but my head still feels a little painful that it take time for me to collect myself. I finally get that he is talking about my situation.

"He…" I hesitate for a moment, "does it unintentionally."

The plushie stop glowering, and turn to huff and says,"I mean you. You wish for your own dead." He says darkly. His eyes glow even brighter, makes him look more threatening than how his usually is.

"What?" I yell in disbelief, "I will not die by such thing as blood loss!"

"Not that, you musclehead!" His hostile look lowered into grave expression. "Why can't you understand that when you met him, you are in serious danger?"

I stare at him blankly. His eyes glowing bright and low, and glowered he is dead serious about what he just said.

"Just spit it already. What kind of danger I actually in?" I ask impatiently.

He pauses, and then looks up and sees me right in my eye, "You not see any talking plushie at every house."

"Then, what are you?"

"I was his step brother and a half-demon." He says.

* * *

 

He then proceed to tell me about his past. About his name, that was Henry. I then hear him talking about when he was only a child and Stiles' father adopt him for Stiles.

"Stiles had a weak constitution to begin with. When his mother died, his body start to gotten even worse." He stared down and says in hushed voice, but I can still hear it since there is no sound here beside my own breathe. "He takes me in order to save Stiles."

"What does that mean?" I ask. I don't see that adopting him could save Stiles.

He make sure he said it slowly that I can hear every words, “His father has a demon reside in him.”

 

My jaw dropped, he let a moment of silence so to let me take every word. After a moment, he continues on and tells me how he got it, "Demon can see the heart of a human. A broken one is the easiest to control. So long the human agree wit h them, the demon can do anything that has been agreed. He agreed to give them his body to give back his wife. The condition is he has to wait for seven year and let him take over his body at some time it sees fit. As payback, he can use the demon power."

It just does not make sense to me at all. About everything. But, somehow I am convinced that he is telling the truth.

 

Well, although it doesn't explain a thing to me. I could feel that something is vaguely strange about his story. I then ask him, "And what about you? Why are you being a plushie?"

"I told you he needed me to save Stiles. His demon power let him to put away any sickness as long the taker agrees."

"And you agree?"

"Yes." He answers without hesitation, "I love Stiles for everything he is. You see for yourself right? How lovable he is and how much you wish to keep on see that smile on his face even if you have to sacrifice yourself. All of that is more than enough to make me accept it."

I understand it entirely about what he said. I can't help thinking that I would do the same thing for him if I were given the chance.

 

"After that, my body get a serious complication. Stiles' father sees that I want to stay by his son side as long as he life. He then told me that I could do that if I agree with him. And after then, here I am."

"What about Stiles? He must still want to meet you, right?" I frown. It really unlikely of him to just forget someone who was so close with him.

"I was sentenced to dead, remember?" He says with hushed voice and let a brief pause so I can get what he just said and then continues on, "It's only the matter of time until my dead due the exchange. And for Stiles. He cried so hard when his father told him that I'm already died and gave me to him."

 

He looks at the distance. After a moment, he then shoots me a look that I can't quite make if he is angry or sad. "I only tell you this once but his father is the real deal."

"Can you actually tell me this?" I ask. Doubt that he really can just tell me about everything.

"Even though I am under spell. I still have my free will, only under condition that I do my duty." He answers. "And I still want to guard him." he looked at the door, trying to look behind it and see Stiles.

My eyes widened at the thought when I just realize that he has been the real threat here. I want to make myself believe that all things he just said is lie. He sure to reads it, though. He then answers my doubt, "I can't assure you that I am telling the truth. And the feeling I have for Stiles is only like what of an older brother." He fixes his eyes on me. "I only want to see him happy. And the expression I just see when he said that he is glad was genuine that I am convinced myself that you can help him from the miserable fate."

Miserable fate. He is forced to reject the world. And that when I finally can connect the dot.

 

All the time looking on supernatural article and news about that going around in Beacon Hills. The story about the demon, the werewolf, the banshee. You must be stupid to not look it up for defense and curiosity since this city has so many things like that. And with my study, I know that contracting with demon, there must be dark consequence hidden behind the agreement.

What the plushie said after just confirm my suspicion, "The seven years is another way of the demon to tell that he needs to wait until Stiles seventeen, the age when a soul is good enough to devour. His father is unaware that he will have to sacrifice his only beloved child to call back his wife." He looks at me with meaningful eyes, his expression hard and stiff. "And as a half-demon myself. I know that there is no way a demon can revive a dead person. It is only interested in taking his body and has both his and Stiles' soul." He growl and if I don't see it for myself, I won't believe that he can shred a tear. I see that knowing all that must be killing him to do something to help them. “I can’t do anything with my state and the agreement.”

"He will do anything to get his family back no matter what." I say under my breath.

"Yes. He has been walking into miserable path. Suffered a lot, when he thought that he has the chance to get his family once again, it must break him so hard that dying won’t help him at all." He slams the floor and then froze back.

That when the door behind me opened with a creepy creak.

* * *

 

I don't understand what he is talking about, but all I can think of is how to stop all of this freak show. I need to do something.

"What should we do?" I ask.

I feel so tortured to see him suffer. I feel so damn useless.

Wolfie gritted his teeth. And after staring at Stiles' body that is shivering and throbbing, he takes a deep breath heavily as if he already made up his mind for the worst. "Let's make a contract."


	3. The Plushie Wants Me Make Contract

My head spinning in one place. I feel so sick. At least I am feeling comfortable enough on a soft bed with sweet scent all over it. And I know I will never get enough of it.

"Hey, wake up already?" Stiles asks. I froze at the moment, caught sniffing on his bed. But he looked unaware about it.

"Yeah." I answer. Blushing from inside. And then remember after hearing Wolfie story about his family and all that, I can't see him the way I was anymore.

There is an awkward silent that make Stiles try to start a conversation.

"Well, you see that I make a dinner for us. My father is not going home tonight, so I hope you could stay here. If you want to, that's it." He asks.

That when my mind go wild again. It comes to me that no bad past about someone that make me stop turned on at every chance.

"Of course!" I answers quickly, and then clearing my throat for all I need to stay on my sourly character, well, I don't see it fooling anyone, though. But, worth a shot. "I mean, I want to."

"That's great!" He says with smile. That smile we were talking about still has the same affection however bad his past story is.

"Well, I better tell my parents first. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Let's see." He answers. "Can you?"

The old joke is not dying in me, or rather it never will. We both laughed, and after I make my question more appropriately, he answers, "It's near the kitchen.”

 

I take the chance to look at his house rather a little observing. His house is as usual as my house is, nothing devilish or anything like that to give me a clue about his father contract with a demon.

"Hi ma, I am going to stay overnight at friend's house." I say nonchalantly when I hear that the line is connected with the other side.

My family is not something to talk about much. They are rather a common family that at some times, make me hope that they have done interesting things like contracting a demon. But, still I'm grateful for them being the way they are.

"Alright, make sure you are not making a mess or anything, Derek. I don't want his parent to call me at midnight to take you home." She answers. She cared about me a little too much at almost everything.

"Yeah. I will not. 'kay, bye."

Then after, we both eat the dinner he prepared. I swear under my breath because the food is too delicious that make me moved. My mother usually only make us heated in oven food for dinner.

"Stiles, you would make a good wife." I say mindlessly. After moment thinking about it all over, realized I just said something weird. "I mean, your cooking is so good. You must love cooking."

He smiled radiantly, "Well, I love cooking. The most part I love about it is when I could see the happy smile when someone eats my food. That is the treat that make me love cooking even more." He says. That, and everything about him, only make what he has been through is so wrong to happen to a person as nice and goodhearted as him.

After dinner, he takes me for games. He has many and some I never even heard of. "It's so fun to have someone to play with." He smiled. I could see him playing by himself at this very place. All alone with no one to talk with except his plushie.

This feeling is too unbearable. Now I feel remorse to hear his past without asking for his permission. Without him even knowing it himself. I see that in his life, the person he trust, his father and even his step brother, is hiding something from him. Something that he is supposed to know.

At some point. I really want to tell him about everything. About all I know that has been hidden from him.

When he left the room to bring some snacks, I consulted Wolfie about it.

"You know that I am not hiding it for the sake of my own. If it were up to me and my feeling. I'd rather tell him everything. But, given my circumstance and my condition. I couldn't just do that without counting how he will feel to know all that." He pauses. Look at me with frown on his face. "You can tell him if you want to. Not that I will prevent you. Maybe it for the best if he knows what he about to face. He will know either way, though. It's only a matter of time." He says and then froze back.

He is right. I wonder myself, will I still be able to see that smile in his face if he knows everything? About the exchange. The contract. Everything.

 

It's already eight, and Stiles has the habit of sleep all of sudden before the nightfall. I pick him to his bed and watch his sleeping face.

Is it okay to jump on him now?

"You are still as pervert as ever." Wolfie growled. He must have seen my grin when I look at Stiles.

"I couldn't help it." I answer. "He is so defenceless and clueless. That is just so my taste."

He glared at me with every disgust he has on me, "Die, pervert."

I am not paying attention at him since I am to busy looking at Stiles sleeping face. I am about to sleep on the bed before a paw flying at my head. "Don't you dare sleep with him!"

I spread a blanket for cover on the rugs while rubbing my chin. Feeling tired after the day. I sleep in a blink.

Until I woken up by noisy trembling voice that come from Stiles bed.

* * *

I can't believe what I just witness at the moment.

Stiles' body glows in creepy green light. In that state, his body move restlessly as if he is being tortured.

I try to wake him up with no success.

Wolfie already up and can only staring blankly at Stiles tormented body.

"What happened with him?" I shoved him to reality.

"It's the demon."

"What?" I look at him in disbelief.

"This is demon doing," he explains. "Every midnight at full moon, they come to him because the demon's barrier he has is weakened by the agreement, but I never see it as strong as this before," he answers, eyes fixed on Stiles now shaking body.

 

I don't understand what he is talking about, but all I can think of is how to stop all of this freak show. I need to do something.

"What should we do?" I ask.

I feel so tortured to see him suffer. I feel so damn useless.

Wolfie gritted his teeth. And after staring at Stiles' body that is shivering and throbbing, he takes a deep breath heavily as if he already made up his mind for the worst. "Let's make a contract."

I look at his face and I know that he is serious, "Contract?"

"I know you want to save him too. Just follow my order." He raised his voice to make sure I can hear every word. "Just make an agreement in your head. The contract will be made by the time our agreement met," he says. "By doing this you will be able to see the demon, and fight them, but I have to tell you that this contract will left something in you or change you in some way."

I have no time to think about myself and immediately answers, "Alright."

"Now kiss my nose." He says.

"What?"

"Just kiss it! My demon's power is at my nose," he explains. "Now, hurry!"

I bring my lips closer to his nose. At the touch, I feel my body pulled by an unseen force to the other side. I manage to keep my feet on the ground, seen by my eyes a dazzling light that glows brightly from the tip of his nose.

"Now say 'I agree'," he orders. The force got stronger and my feet can't hold it any longer.

"I agree!" I yelled out, suddenly, my body was hurled to the wall behind me. At that time, I feel a power surging into me as I feel a thick mass of soft black hair started to cover my arms and legs.

I look back at Stiles, and caught a form of a demon. Its frightening appearance comes with claw and teeth that give me a shiver for a moment. I'm sure I will be scared stiff at its sight if all I care about is not to get rid of it from hurting Stiles immediately.

I'm surprised by my quick movement and strength that I've never felt before, And before I know it, I've already gotten rid of the demon with single swipe.

What make me even more surprised is it felt so natural for me. The strength. The power. I just feel a slight shock but I know that my mind is clear.

 

I set aside the astonishment and try to calm down. "What was that thing?" I asked Wolfie.

"That was the demon that tortures Stiles," he explains. "You already know that his father made a contract with him as the sacrificial. The demon barrier, the last and the only thing that protects every human from demon, grows weaker in each every full moon. That is why those demon could easily make their way to him at the time when he is asleep."

I glance at Stiles that is now sleeping soundly. "So he suffers like this every month?" I asks. Feeling my throat clenched at the truth.

"Yes," Wolfie nodded.

I know from his sound, that he is suffering too. Seeing him at this state without able to do anything is unbearable, but something is bugging me. Something strange.

"Why you can move when Stiles is around? I thought your agreement is that you can only move if Stiles isn't around."

"No, the agreement is that I couldn't move when he is conscious or when I am within his sight. And, to have my power sealed inside this body."

 _The agreement._ I just remembered that it is the most important thing about this contract.

"About your agreement, I agree to give you my power under the condition that you are saving Stiles," he says. "Now my only worry is that after the contract made, there will be something left in you."

"Something left in me?"

He nods, "Yes. Now that you have made an agreement with me. You can borrow my power again when we seal our contract."

"Seal our contract?"

Wolfie averts to the other side after looking at me, then I realized what he meant.

"The kiss on your nose?"

"Right. I know it's embarrassing, but every demon has a part where their power is the strongest. As for me, the place is in my nose. I can't help it, you know." It's difficult to tell with the fur all over his face, but I could somehow see him blushing.

Both of us engulfed in silence. _An awkward silence._ " _Pfft--_ " I tried my best to hold it, but eventually, I broke into laughter.

He look at me with skin scalding glare and I just know that I am dead, "I will cut your--"

* * *

I wake up over something on me. It is so light and warm that I'm not bothering to move it. Beside my body feel tired all over the place. I try to not to turn my head since it feels hurt at every slight move. I think it's better for me to stay like this a little longer.

I open my eyes widely at the sight of the thing, or person. I don't remember sleeping on the bed. With Stiles.

"Oh my God." I swear under my breath. While content myself sniffing the sweet scent that come from his body. Little wonder when I thought a while ago that I am already in heaven.

I glance over my chest. He is lying down on me while hugging me like I am his personal hugging stuff. I am not the one to raise any objection over it.

I could hear him snoring. Wetting my clothes with drool. This is must what they call happiness.

 

After several heavenly blissful times, I see a black thing jump here and there and suddenly sits right beside me. It yaps, "You pervert bastard! I was wrong after all to let you in from the first place!"

"Shut up. You make my head hurt." I glazed at him. His voice is so damn loud.

"I won't before you move from there!" He orders. And so I do, though my head still aching. I move Stiles slowly so to keep him sleep and sit on the side of my bed.

"What happened to me?" My head spinning rather badly that I can’t quite remember what happened last night.

He is still looked angry about what just happened. "Sorry. I don't know myself how I end up sleeping on Stiles' bed." I apologized. "Now, tell me what just happened last night?"

Wolfie stop glaring at me, after a moment he let by, he fixes his eyes on me, "Alright. It's your first time waking up your demon power. And you use full power to add. It's common to feel tired then after." He explains.

Right. "Then it must be why I end up fall on his bed. I mean, then it's not my fault." I say.

"I know." He growls. "It just I don't like you to enjoy it too much. Pervert."

My jaw dropped. "Well, I'm not accusing you for being jealous over it." I grinned.

"I'm not." He says quickly. And then changed the subject quickly, "The contract. You see that we have made an agreement in our head that met. Tell me what thing is on your mind so we can match them together."

"That's how to make an agreement?"

"The way is up to the demon. Most use rather conventional way like making an agreement human read first and sign it with blood. Though, that way many are deceived because they are not paying attention to the condition and end up suffer. I used this way since this way is faster and I know our mind was one. To save Stiles."

"Then why you still ask?" I ask.

"While our agreement is the same. It's up to both parties to make condition. The contract would not been done if the condition is not made." He explains. "That's all. Know, spit out what you think then!”

I am about to tell him what I was thinking then. Wolfie eyes widened and that when shadow engulfed us both from behind my back.

"Well, Hello there." That when my eyes caught a smile hanging on the face behind me.

* * *

This was the part where I spoiling you the next chapter. That before I realize that must be so annoying and the reason why my work is so unpopular... Well, helldammit! The real reason is I still have no idea what will happen next either, yet.  _geez!_

So, enjoy wondering what will happen next chapter. With your own mind. Or fantasy. Or Imagination. Or whatever you'd like to call it.

btw, I still need beta. Terribly badly.

Have a Stiles day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!
> 
> FYI, while I try to do flash publish. I need some people who willingly to beta my work.  
> Please tell me if you interested!  
> Have a Stiles day.


End file.
